Sami and Eagle's Date on the Road
by MapleRose
Summary: Sami and Eagle take a walk on a road one day. But the road has low defense points, and.. what's that coming towards them? Oh no! What will Sami do!


* * *

**Sami and Eagle's Date on the Road  
**by MapleRose

Once upon a time, there was a CO named Sami. Sami had a crush on another CO named Eagle, even though Eagle was from a different country. They fought once, and Eagle said a few words to Sami, and Sami was immediately in love, well, she thought she was in love, but it was more of a crush.

Anyway, one day, Sami and Eagle decided to go out for a walk, since it was a nice day out. The trees and grass were green, the sky was blue, and the clouds were white and fluffy.

"Let's walk on that road," said Sami, "It's easier on my boots."

"But the road has low defense points," Eagle pointed out.

"It's okay, I have my gun with me," Sami reassured him.

"You bring your gun on a date?" asked Eagle.

"Of course, I bring it with me everywhere I go," answered Sami. "Don't worry, I'll protect you Eagle. After all, I'm a CO2."

So they started walking on the road. Sami smiled and took Eagle's hand. She started humming a happy tune.

"Where are we going?" asked Eagle.

Sami shrugged, "I don't know. Just felt like taking a walk."

All was well. The sun was shining as they continued down the road. A cloud floated by Sami's head as Eagle raised his hand to his chest.

Suddenly Eagle felt his heart rate change rhythm. At first, he thought it was just because he was holding a girl's hand. However, a moment later, he started feeling a pain in his chest.

"Eagle?" Sami noticed something was wrong. Her eyebrows knitted as she saw the pained expression on his face.

"I-" said Eagle before collapsing into a crumpled heap on the ground, hand clutching his chest.

"Eagle! What's wrong?" Sami knelt down beside him, alarmed. "Eagle, are you okay? Talk to me!" she started shaking him. When all he could do was grunt in pain, she started to panic a little.

Just then, Sami heard a rocket unit coming towards them. She looked up, and saw it coming towards them at full speed, apparently the driver didn't notice them in the middle of the road.

She quickly stood up, ignoring the rush of blood to her head, waved her arms, and yelled "Stop!!"

But the driver couldn't hear her; the rocket unit continued towards Sami and the collapsed Eagle at full speed.

Changing strategies, Sami attempted to drag Eagle off the road to safety. However, Eagle is heavy, and she couldn't move him at all.

"Stop! Please!" she cried to the rocket, but it still didn't hear her. It was now only seconds away from Sami and Eagle; it was so close now that Sami could see the details on the rocket.

'What do I do?' thought Sami desperately. Then she got an idea. She grabbed her machine gun and shot at one of the rocket's wheels. The vehicle turned violently about its punctured tire, but it was already too close for it to stop as it came barrelling towards them...

"Noooo!!" Sami cried as she prepared to shield Eagle with her body. However, at the last moment, her survival instincts kicked in and she jumped off the road out of the rocket's way and into the field...

Finally, the rocket came to a halt. Sami stood up slowly and tried to remember what happened. She was still shaking as she walked toward the road in a daze.

"Eagle!" she gasped as she suddenly remembered. "Wh-where's Eagle..." her voice shook.

He was nowhere to be seen. Sami walked slowly towards the rocket, heart pounding as she feared the worst. As she got closer, she saw a trail of blood.

"E-Eagle?" she whispered as she followed the trail, shaking uncontrollably.

At the end of the blood trail, under the rocket unit, she could see an arm sticking out, surrounded by a pool of blood.

"N...no... it.. it.. can't be..." she put her hand up to her mouth, "it.. it's not..."

But it was Eagle's arm, as she recognized the blue sleeve from the coat he was wearing.

Sami dropped to her knees. "E...eagle..." Wide-eyed, tears flowed down her cheek endlessly.

'Don't worry, I'll protect you' she remember saying to Eagle earlier.

"I... I couldn't... protect you..." she sobbed, "... Eagle... I'm... sorry... This is all my fault... it's all my.. idea.. even though... you said..."

Days later, after everything has been cleaned up, and after the funeral, Sami still goes to that spot on the road every day. Like the shingle back lizard, she would sit there and wait with a blank look on her face, as if Eagle will come back to her, even though deep in her heart, she knew that Eagle was gone.

* * *

AN: This is written for Mirinee, since she loves AW and Sami and Eagle (I couldn't care less about the couple, don't like Eagle ). The story is inspired by her picture: mirinee. deviantart. com/art/AW-Eagle-X-Sami-98198973 (take out the spaces) Someone commented that it looks like Eagle is having a heart attack, and Miri wrote a synopsis of what happened next as a comment, so Iexpanded it and made it into a fanfic. So Eagle met his messy demise mwuahahahaa!! Poor Sami...

The shingle back lizard is a lizard that mates for life. Miri said that once she saw a documentary where a lizard whose mate got squished by a car when they crossed the road waited there for days.


End file.
